Who Knew Water Fights Could Be So Fun?
by LeikoLauren
Summary: The DexHolders are punished for leaving the tap on. While cleaning up the water, they enage into an all out water fight. What will happen? No romance!


Water Fight

Me: I'm back again!

Tamashii: Hooray!

Me: I'll try and update my other stories. I need 2 more reviews on Fleeing Words.

Tamashii: Lauren Doesnt Own Pokemon Special. However, she just owns this storie's plot.

Me: JUST THIS STORIES PLOT?

Tamashii: Just shut up.

Me: -Fume- Anywho...

Characters and Ages:

Red - 16

Green - 16

Blue - 16

Yellow - 14

Gold - 13

Silver - 13

Crystal - 13

Soul - 13

'Whisper, whisper, mutter, mutter' was the sound heard as the Kanto and Johto DexHolders scrubbed the floor. The whispering and muttering were coming from Red and Blue. Blue had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt trimmed with red, and red shorts. She was bare-footed.

Red had black hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt trimmed with blue and blue shorts. He too, was bare-footed.

"I'll hold him... you wet him..." Red whispered to Blue. Blue nodded.

Yellow rolled her eyes as Red ran behind Green. Yellow had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had gentle emerald green eyes and wore the same as Blue.

Green had spiky brown hair and peircing green eyes. He wore the same as Red. Red gripped his shoulders as Blue prepared a hosepipe.

"Green! Surfs up!" Blue yelled and turned the hosepipe on as water splashed from it, soaking Green from head to toe.

"Tch, pesky girl..." Green simply muttered.

Nearby, four teens were sweeping water away. One boy was sat on the floor, one knee up, one knee down, death glaring at a boy with jet black hair and amber eyes. Behind him, crouched a girl with blue hair and crystal coloured eyes. She basically wore what Yellow and Blue wore. Only her hair was in upside down pigtails.

"There!" she exclaimed, as she finished tieing the boy's hair. The boy had long red hair, tied into a side ponytail. He wore what Red and Green wore.

"Hee-hee... ha-ha!" The boy with black hair laughed as he cracked up, clutching his stomach while leaning on his broom. He was known as Gold. "S-silver! Y-your... -laugh- hair!" he choked out laughing.

The boy known as Silver glared at him more.

'Prod, prod' cut Gold off as he felt something, or someone prodding him in the back.

"Cut it out, Soul! Jee..." he shouted at the girl behind him. She had the same hair-style as the other girl, but her hair was brown. She had soulful brown eyes and wore what the other girls wore.

"Well then, stop laughing at others!" she exclaimed. The Marill behind her put it's hands on it's round hips.

"Jee, your worser then Super-Serious Gal..." he groaned, refering to the other girl which was followed by a bonk on the head from the blue haired girl. She was known as Crystal.

(15 minutes later)

"Come on, guys... we've gotta get to work before Daisy and Prof. Oak come home!" Yellow exclaimed.

As soon as she said that, everyone got to work, sweeping the water into the drains and buckets.

(An hour later)

"Phew... we're finally done..." Blue muttered and flopped to the floor.

"Hey, Silver!" Soul said sweetly, voice dripping with honey and syrup.

"What, Soul?" he asked.

"What's that, there?" she pointed.

Silver turned around, only to be hit by freezing cold water in the back of the head.

Soon, the dexholder were enaged into a water fight!

"Hey, Yellow!" Red called.

Yellow turned around to face Red when water hit her face. Wiping it out of her eyes, she turned to Red, who was grinning and holding a bucket.

"Red Mikado... you are so... dead..." she whispered evily.

Soon, Red was begging for mercy with Yellow chasing him with a bucket of water.

As Yellow was about to throw it, the door slammed open, and there stood Daisy and Green's grampa.

"What in the name of Latias is going on here?" Prof. Oak demanded, only to get pounded with water from Green.

"Who knew water fights could be so fun?" he chuckled.

Me: Yayz! Its fiiiiiinnniiisshhheddd!

Tamashii: Read and Review! Please!


End file.
